Grandpop Right In!
Grandpop Right In! is an HTFF episode created/written by Toothy-And-Timid. Timid goes over to spend the weekend at his Grandpa Flippy's house. Plot Timid the chinchilla woke up to his phone alarm ringing to wake him up. "Ugggh...", he said. "Rise and grind... I wish it was the weekend, so I could sleep more. Or at least a day where I didn't have school." Seeing as how Lumpy was the only teacher in Happy Tree Land at the moment, he had to teach one class at a time on one day, either the high schoolers or the elementary schoolers, while the other class stayed home. Today, Timid, his adoptive brother Ticktock, his adoptive sister Arlette, and his stepsister, Blingy would go to school, while their younger siblings, Toothy, Ricky, Gappy, and Giggles would be staying home. Tomorrow, they'd be the ones going to school. Their cousin, Candy-Heart, (who also lived with them) didn’t go to school any day of the week because she was done with school and worked at a bakery from Tuesday to Saturday and had Sunday and Monday as her weekend. Timid groggily removed the pink diaper he'd worn to bed and threw it in the trash. Despite that he was fifteen years old, Timid was still wetting the bed and needed to wear diapers to bed. He also liked to wear them out of bed because of the comfortable feeling, but that's beside the point. Timid had not slept well. His sleep had been plagued with nightmares, some featuring his now adoptive grandfather, Flippy. Or more accurately, his evil side Fliqpy, and a few others featuring some bullies from his school who picked on him frequently, such as Townie and his two cronies, Rusty and Blackout. It seemed like every two minutes, he woke up in a cold sweat. And when he went back to sleep, he'd have another nightmare. On his way downstairs, he happened by Blingy doing her morning yoga in her room, like she did every morning. Once downstairs, Timid got a Vanilla Ice Cream Sundae Poptart and started eating it. It was at this moment that his adoptive father, Brainy, an orange hybrid fox with blue rabbit ears and a red and green skunk tail wearing his everpresent diaper came through the door. "Good morning, Timid!", said Brainy. "Morning, dad.", said Timid sleepily. "How's my cute son doing?", Brainy asked, ruffling the fur on top of Timid's head. "He's doing a-okay!", said Timid trying to hide his sleepiness. But Brainy wasn't buying it. "You don't look a-okay to me.", he said, "How did you sleep last night?" "Bad.", said Timid. "Why, what happened?", Brainy asked. "I was having nightmares about Flippy all night that kept me awake.", Timid replied. "Again?", said Brainy, "Timid, your grandfather isn't scary. He's gotten much better at-" He then noticed that Chortle, a dark pink chipmunk, his wife and Timid's stepmother, had woken up and came downstairs. "Good morning!", Brainy said to her. "Good morning, honey.", said Chortle, "Timid, did you say you were having nightmares about your grandfather again?" "Yeah, I did.", said Timid. "That must've been scary...", Chortle replied, "But please rest assured that he isn't as scary as you think," "No he's not.", said Brainy, "And your going to learn that by spending the weekend over there!" "What?!", Timid accidentally blurted out and immediatley covered his mouth, feeling those familiar crybaby tears well in his eyes. "Brainy, are you sure that's a good idea?", Chortle asked. "Sure I'm sure!", said Brainy, "He still flips sometimes, but he's gotten much better at fighting it. It'll be perfectly safe!" "Well, I suppose...", said Chortle, "Timid can always call us if anything goes wrong." "Maybe I should go with him.", said a silver german shepherd wearing a purple cape with silver swirly designs on it as well a white star pattern on his belly, coming in. It was Starlight. Starlight had been sent by God to protect Timid and Toothy from bullies and other danger, so this essentially made him their guardian angel. "That won't be necessary, Starlight.", said Brainy, "His grandfather's gotten much better." So it was decided. Flippy would pick Timid up from school on Friday, and Timid would stay until Sunday after lunch. Brainy would have to work on Friday night, Chortle would be going to Romania, Blingy would be going to a girls' night that night, TickTock would be going the next town over to Metro Tree Town with Alec to go to a Hollywood Undead concert the following Saturday, Candy-Heart had PTO for Friday and Saturday and would be going to spend the weekend at a ski resort with Savaughn, and Arlette would essentially have the house to herself that night. Chortle would drop Toothy, Gappy, Giggles, Ricky, and Starlight off at the Kaplans' friday night. As the week went on, Timid felt more nervous for his visit to Flippy and occasionally went shaky in the knees. He told his friends about his situation and they understood. "Don't worry.", said Snug, "I'm sure he'll make every effort not to flip out while you're over there." "He's a nice guy!", said Ticktock, "He won't flip out and kill you!" "It'll all be okay...", said Alec, petting him. "Thanks guys...", said Timid. That Thursday night at dinner, Timid was feeling down, his head hanging down. "What's wrong, dear?", Chortle asked. "Oh...", said Timid, "I'm just nervous for my little visit this weekend..." "I can see why.", said Blingy, "I don't envy you." "Yeah, hopefully he doesn't slit your throat and put a grenade in it!", said Toothy. "Blingy, Toothy, stop that!", Chortle scolded. "It's understandable to be nervous, Timid.", she said turning back to him, "We'll let you bring your phone so you can call your father and I to come get you if something goes wrong." "Thanks, mom.", said Timid, "That makes me feel better." "We just want to make sure you’re as comfortable as possible.", said Chortle. After dinner, Timid decided to take a nice warm shower early. After he'd changed into his pajamas after he was done with his shower just as he always did, he decided get out his iPad Air and listen to Winnie the Pooh's song, Little Black Raincloud. He found Winnie the Pooh to be very calming, so he thought listening to this song would calm him down a bit. Not surprisingly, when Pooh started singing, Timid wanted to sing along. When singing along Timid started crying. Why, he didn't know, maybe because the song was just so cute, or maybe because it was so calming. He decided to look up a cover next. The cover he tapped was of a girl singing the song while playing it on her ukulele. And if the original wasn't good enough, well this one... The girl was pretty and her voice was like silk... The next morning on Friday, Timid, Ticktock, Arlette, and Blingy got up for school, while Toothy got up early to do his paper route, and Ricky got up early too to help him, like usual. "Have fun with grandpa after school today!", Toothy teased before leaving, "Be sure not to flush the toilet over there!" and he laughed. "Oh nooooo...", said Timid holding his head in his hands. "He'll drown you in it if you do!", said Toothy laughing more. Timid then started crying. "Toothy!", said Chortle, "Don't tease your brother! He's nervous enough about visiting your grandfather!" “I’ve got to agree with mom.”, said Ricky, “I know you’re only kidding Toothy, but now probably isn’t the best time.” Toothy realized that they were both right. "You're right, mom... You too, Ricky...", said Toothy. "I'm sorry, bro." Toothy then hugged Timid. Timid hugged back. “Don’t forget about me!”, said Ricky, hugging both of them and joining the embrace. Before long, Timid was walking to school like normal, still very nervous about after school today. His heart rate had picked up a bit. He decided to sing Little Black Raincloud to calm himself down in the same style the girl with the ukulele did. "I'm just a little black rain cloud Hovering under the honey tree I'm only a little black rain cloud Pay no attention to little me Everyone knows that a rain cloud Never eats honey, no, not a nip I'm just floating around over the ground Wondering where I will drip...", he sang. "Hey babe, I-", said Rive, one of the bullies at Toothy's school, a black bull with a purple belly and mohawk, coming out of some bushes. "Oh it's just Timid? Man, I thought that was some hot chick singing!" "Nope, it's just m-me...", Timid stuttered scaredly. "What's wrong Timid?", asked Rive, "Scared for your visit this weekend?" "How did you know about that?", Timid asked. "Toothy was talking with Lumpy about it at school on Tuesday. He said it was a quote on quote 'private family matter'." "Toothy talked with Lumpy about a private matter right in the classroom?", Timid asked. "Nah,", said Rive, "They went out in the hall and I eavesdropped. Anyway, you're new grandpa could pop your brain like popcorn..." "N-no...", said Timid. "He could throw you down the waste disposal!", said Rive. "N-n-no...", said Timid starting to tear up. "Or maybe he'll punch your lights out, just like what I'm about to do to you!", said Rive, starting to advance on Timid. "Leave my brother alone, f**ktard!", said Toothy and shot a sharp rock from his slingshot, and hit Rive in the face. "OW!", shouted Rive and held the place where the rock hit him. "He's already nervous enough about visiting our grandpa, he doesn't need you teasing him on top of it!", Ricky snarled. "Who are you to step to me-", Rive started, but Toothy shot another rock from his slingshot and hit him in the face again. "Bullseye!", said Starlight, who was accompanying them. "You think I'm afraid of you guys?", said Rive. "Right back at you, you piece of trash!", said Toothy, "What are you smoking to think that we’re afraid of you? ...Can I have some?" "Rrrrr...", said Rive, "You know what? I think I'd rather hurt you!" “Not a chance!”, said Ricky, and slapped him across the face with his big beaver tail. Starlight waved his wand. "Raging Bull Stampede!", he said and a big herd of bulls came in and trampled Rive. Fighting back tears, Rive got to his feet and left when the stampede ceased. "Yeah, you'd better run! Wimp!”, Toothy called after him. Ricky stuck his tongue out after Rive. "Thanks for sticking up for me, little bros.", said Timid. "Hey, no problem, big bro!", said Toothy while picking up his ammo. “I'm sure grandpa won't flip out while you're over there.", said Ricky, “He’s a really nice guy.” "I sure hope you're right... About the not flipping out, part, I mean.", said Timid. Later after school, Timid waited outside of Happy Tree High for Flippy to pick him up. "So, grandpa's picking you up huh?", said Blingy. "Yeah.", said Timid. "Better hope you don't flip him out.", said Blingy, "Obviously, he'll kill you if you do." "Thanks Bling, that makes me feel alot better.", Timid said sarcastically, sick of the teasing. Just then, Flippy pulled up in his jeep. "Well, there he is.", said Blingy, "See you Sunday. ...Maybe." And with that, she went with her bff, Ribbons, for their girls' night. Timid ignored her comment and took his backpack and overnight bag and got into the passenger’s seat of Flippy's jeep. "Hey there, Timid!", said Flippy in a friendly manner. "H-hi grandpa- I-I mean Flippy!", said Timid. Flippy chuckled a bit. "You can call me grandpa!", he said, "Your dad is my son, after all." "Oh alright.", said Timid. "So how was school?", Flippy asked. "It was pretty good.", said Timid. When they'd gotten to Flippy's house, Timid felt like he was dreaming. He'd known Flippy for a long time, but had never actually been to his house. The situation felt surreal to him. But he liked it all the same. The first thing Flippy showed Timid was where the bathroom was. Timid assumed this was because of his sensitive stomach. When Timid saw Flippy's living room, he tried not to gawk at the big screen TV or the armor suits. "I have some homework to do, I think I'd like to get that out of the way first.", said Timid. "Alright then,", said Flippy, "Let me know if you need any help." Timid did his math, science, and english with relatively little trouble. But when he got to his history, and found what the assignment covered, which was the Weaponized Animal Regiment, he decided he'd do his history homework either at home on Monday or during Study Hall on Tuesday. After he’d done his homework, Timid went into the living room to find Flippy in his comfy looking red chair watching TV. Timid sat down on the couch and decided to watch with him. “Hey Timid,”, said Flippy, “Why don’t you decide what to watch?” He handed him the remote. “Sure!”, said Timid. Timid searched through the DirecTV menu of channels. He wanted to be careful in his selection so as not to watch something that would flip Flippy out. He found that Pokemon was on. He really wanted to watch it, but would it flip Flippy out? Timid decided it would be fine. He clicked it and saw that the episode playing was the one with Ash’s battle against Tate and Liza. The one with Thunder Armor. When Pikachu and Swellow we’re taking the Thunder, Timid looked over to Flippy. He was breathing heavily, but luckily hadn’t flipped out. “Are you okay, grandpa?”, Timid asked after the episode was over. “I’m a-okay!”, Flippy replied. But just then, a loud crash was heard outside. It sounded like the mailbox had come off its post as someone had knocked it off with a bat. Flippy whimpered, trying to fight flipping out. But his hands were rising in a claw like manner. “T-Timid! You’ve gotta hide! Quick-“ But that was all Flippy managed to say before Fliqpy made his appearance. “Come here Timid...”, Fliqpy said. Timid slowly backed away, refrigerated by fear. He couldn’t manage any words, only whimpering. “I said... Come here!”, Fliqpy shouted, pouncing at Timid but he ran away just in time. Timid ran about the house trying to figure out where to hide. He didn’t want to run up the stairs where there would be no escape. His mind raced. He acted like he was going to go the living room. Then when Fliqpy pounced he just went into a wall as Timid jumped out of a window and landed in some bushes behind Flippy’s house. “Where’d you go, Timid?”, he could hear Fliqpy asking as he walked by the window, “You know I’ll find ya...” Timid’s heart was beating like a drum in his chest. He tried his best not to hyperventilate. He knew he’d just have to wait in these bushes until Fliqpy wore off. Timid probably would’ve called his parents at this point, but his phone was with his other stuff in Flippy’s guest bedroom and he wasn’t going to take a risk to go get it. After a while in the bushes, he heard Flippy outside. “Timid? Are you out here?” Timid stayed silent. It was very possible that this was just Fliqpy trying to lure him out. But Flippy then happened by the bushes where Timid was hiding. “There you are!”, he said. “U-um... Y-yeah...”, Timid stuttered. “Don’t worry Timid, I’m okay now. You can come out of the bushes.”, said Flippy. “Oh um... O-okay.”, said Timid and climbed out of the bushes. “Your arms are all scuffed up!”, said Flippy when he saw the gashes in Timid’s arms caused by the branches of the bush. “Yeah, I had kind of a rough landing...”, Timid replied. “Clearly!”, said Flippy, “Let me get you some band aids for your arms!” They then went inside and Timid sat on the couch while Flippy applied Bacitracin and bandaids to his grandson’s hurt arms. “Apparently that crash happened because some hole broke the mailbox. Luckily I got it repaired. And don’t worry. Fliqpy won’t be making anymore appearances this weekend.”, said Flippy, wiping some tear streaks from Timid’s face. Timid had been so desperate to evade Fliqpy and stay hidden that he’d scarcely noticed that he had been crying. “Thanks grandpa...”, said Timid. “Say, are you feeling peckish at all?”, Flippy asked, “How about I make dinner?” “Oh that’s okay, you don’t have to cook for me.”, Timid replied, “I’m not really that hungry anyways.” But right after, his stomach growled. “Right,”, said Flippy, “what do you want me to make you?” “Ummm... Just a piece of toast will do.”, said Timid. “You and I both know that isn’t going to satisfy you.”, said Flippy. He then muttered “Why doesn’t anyone think I can cook...” “What’s your favorite dish?”, Flippy asked, now addressing Timid. “Umm... Spaghetti.”, said Timid. “Alright,”, said Flippy, “That’s simple, I can make that. Would you like me to make you some spaghetti?” “Yes please.”, Timid replied. “Alright then.”, said Flippy and set to work. After he had eaten the entire pot of delicious spaghetti Flippy had prepared for him, Timid was lying on the couch playing Cookie Jam on his phone when he really needed to use the bathroom. But he didn’t want to stink up Flippy’s bathroom. It just so happened that Timid had a secret weapon for just this situation. Poopourri. The before-you-go toilet spray that stops bathroom odor before it begins. So taking it, Timid sprayed the toilet water and took a dump. While Timid was doing his business, he heard someone braying on the bathroom door. Timid really didn’t like being disturbed during this process, and pair this with the high chance that Fliqpy could’ve been the one doing the braying, Timid felt very uncomfortable. With his heart pounding like a jackhammer and hands shaking, he reached down to his pants in preparation to pull them up and jump out the window if he needed to. The braying continued but wasn’t accompanied by any speech, only a low growl. Timid thought he’d have to pull his pants up and make the jump when he heard the feet of whoever was braying on the door walking away from the bathroom. Timid let out a sigh of relief. Later that night, Flippy happened by the guest bedroom and heard Timid’s phone ringing. Finding that Chortle was the one calling, Flippy answered it. “Hello?”, he said. “Flippy...?”, Chortle asked, “Where’s Timid? Is he okay? You haven’t killed him, have you?” “Of course not!”, Flippy replied, “He’s fine! He’s in the shower right now. Here, take a listen.”, he said, bringing the phone near the bathroom. Flippy took this opportunity to listen to Timid singing in the shower, liking what he heard. He was singing a Taylor Swift song called ‘I’d lie’. “Okay.”, said Chortle, “Seems like everything’s a-okay.” “So how’s Romania?”, Flippy asked. Timid soon came out of the shower, having dried off and changed into his pajamas, the pink t shirt with the laughing devil, and the pink pants with white sparkly hearts. His fur was still a bit wet though. He wandered into the kitchen where Flippy was. “Hey Timid, I heard you singing in the shower, you’re pretty good.”, said Flippy. “Oh really?”, said Timid, “Well, thanks Grandpa!” “Hey, I’m just saying the facts!”, said Flippy, “Do you have someone teach you?” “Nah, I’ve mostly taught myself.”, said Timid. “You know you really ought to perform at a concert or something.”, said Flippy. “I don’t know about that..”, said Timid, “I’m so shy, I think I’d get stage fright...” “You shouldn’t let fear stop you from doing what you love.”, said Flippy, “Anyway, I was going to make myself a mug treat, would you like one too?” Timid then saw the confetti cake pastries that you could bake in a coffee cup on the counter. “Yeah, I’d love one!”, said Timid. “Get yourself a cup then.”, Flippy replied. Timid opened the cupboard and examined the cups within. He found a pink one he liked, but when he was bringing it out of the cupboard, he lost his grip on it and dropped it, causing it to shatter. Flippy’s eyes got wide and he gritted his teeth the same way he did when Mime dragged a chair in the library. “I’m so sorry, Grandpa!”, said Timid, feeling that faucet in his eyes being turned on again. Luckily, Flippy had managed to fight flipping out this time. “Don’t move Timid!”, he said, motioning the space on the floor around him. Timid did as he was told and Flippy went to get the broom and swept up all the broken pieces of the cup. “Also, it’s okay. It’s not a big deal.”, Flippy assured Timid. “Thanks Grandpa.”, Timid replied, wiping his eyes. After Flippy was done sweeping, Timid got another cup and gave it to Flippy to pour the mix into. He then started for a chair at the table to sit down, but felt a very sharp twang of pain in his foot as soon as it touched the floor. “OW!”, yelled Timid. “Timid!”, said Flippy, “What happened?!” “I stepped on a piece of glass...”, said Timid, starting to cry again. “Guess I must’ve missed that one...”, said Flippy, “I’ll be right back.” Flippy left the kitchen and came back with a pair of tweezers. Timid stretched out his leg and revealed his foot. His grandfather managed to get a hold on the glass splinter with the tweezers and pull it out with ease. “Whew...”, said Timid, “Thanks Grandpa.” “No problem, Timid.”, Flippy replied. A couple hours after they’d had their mug treats, Flippy was feeling tired. “Timid, I’m going to head for bed, but you can stay up if you want.”, Flippy said. “Okay, good night Grandpa.”, said Timid. “Good night, Timid.”, said Flippy, yawning. He then went to his room. Timid debated whether he should stay up or go to bed. If he stayed up too late, he tended to get overtired and run laps. He didn’t want to do this and wake Flippy up or trigger some kind of nightmare that would flip him out. He decided he’d play on his phone in the guest bedroom where he’d be sleeping and make 10:30 the cut-off point. Timid browsed the internet on his phone, watching videos on minimum volume until 10:30 rolled around. Before going to sleep, Timid reflected on the day’s events. When not flipped out, Flippy had been nothing but kind to him. And he’d seemed very good at fighting flipping out. Except for that one time with the mailbox. Maybe Flippy wasn’t quite so scary after all. Timid let out a yawn and quickly drifted off to sleep. Timid awoke when he heard a rustling sound in the bushes. He got up and looked out the window. And he couldn’t believe what he saw. There in the bushes, he saw Spooky the Deer, a Tree Friend whom he’d heard about on the internet, but had never actually seen before. He tried to look away from Spooky’s eyes, but it was too late. Spooky had looked Timid in the eyes and was now exposing all sorts of his fears to him. First came a vision of Toothy’s ghost. “L-l-l-little bro?!”, Timid said when he saw the ghost. “Bully, Rive and Townie killed me...”, the ghost said, crying. “Noooooooo”, Timid yelled, bursting into tears himself. He tried to hug Toothy’s ghost but then it turned into Fliqpy. “You’re no grandson of mine!”, the vision said, taking out Flippy’s bowie knife and approaching Timid to stab him. Timid prepared to dodge, but when it seemed the knife was about to touch him, the vision changed again into Townie, one of the bullies at his school. “Your friends can’t protect you anymore, punk!”, the vision said, “I can pick on you all I want with no consequences at all!” Townie then proceeded to lift Timid with no trouble at all and slam him to the floor. Timid started crying even more. He then heard Lumpy’s voice say, “Timid, you’re under arrest!” Timid looked up and saw that the vision had changed again to Lumpy in a cop uniform. Lumpy slapped a pair of handcuffs on him. “B-b-but I don’t under-“, Timid started but Lumpy cut him off. “SILENCE!”, he yelled, “I’m the cop here! I can do whatever I want!” Both the vision and the cuffs then disappeared. Immediately after, Spooky came smashing through the window with a blood stained axe. Terrified, Timid ran to the other side of the room, but was now cornered. Spooky laughed maniacally while Timid wept helplessly and right when Spooky brought the axe down... Timid woke up crying. He was still in the bed of Flippy’s guest bedroom, unharmed. He was thankful that Flippy was a heavy sleeper and that his crying hadn’t woken him up. There were times when it was enough to alert his mother, but judging by the fact that he hadn’t heard Flippy approaching the room, it hadn’t been the same here. Timid turned his phone on to see what time it was. 2:15 in the morning. He felt his stomach gurgle, alerting him that he needed to take care of more business. Not wanting to have to go through the struggle of having to change the diaper he had on by himself, he made his way to the bathroom. After he’d done his business and washed his hands, Timid splashed some cold water in his face. He then went back to bed to try to get some more sleep. When Timid awoke next, it couldn’t have been later than dawn. He decided he’d definitely sleep a bit more before waking up. When he woke up next, he smelled breakfast cooking. His nose led him to the kitchen where he found Flippy making scrambled eggs and found a box of doughnuts on the table. “Good morning, Grandpa!”, said Timid. “Good morning, Timid!”, said Flippy, “How did you sleep?” “Not half bad, actually.”, said Timid. “Can I have one of these?”, Timid asked, referring to the box of doughnuts. “Well of course!”, his grandfather replied, “That’s what I bought them for!” Timid took out a cake doughnut with white frosting and green sprinkles. “Think I could have some eggs?”, Timid asked. “Sure you can, they’re almost ready!”, his grandfather replied. And no sooner had he said that than a good portion of eggs was added to Timid’s plate as well as some strips of bacon. Timid went to the silverware drawer to get a fork and dug right into the eggs. “These are good, Grandpa!”, said Timid. “Why thank you, Timid!”, said Flippy, “I’m glad you like them.” After Timid had eaten his fill, he decided to wash his plate himself. “You don’t have to wash that, I’ll take care of it.”, Flippy said. “Alright, thank you grandpa.”, Timid replied. But no sooner had he replied that he bumped into the coffee mug he’d been drinking out of with his elbow and spilled his milk. Flippy jumped a teeny tiny bit. “I-I’m so sorry, Grandpa! I’ll clean it up!”, said Timid. “Just get out of the kitchen, Timid!”, his grandfather replied angrily, getting a dish rag. It didn’t occur to Timid for a millisecond to disobey. He shuffled out of the kitchen, leaving his frosting filled long john on the table half eaten, and retreated to the guest bedroom. Timid felt really bad that he’d spilled his milk on Flippy’s table. He wiped some tears from his eyes and looked at his phone to find the time. It was only ten to nine, and the day was already off to a less than stellar start... Timid decided he’d just stay in the guest room until... Sometime, he didn’t know when. Timid wouldn’t worry about that long john, Flippy had probably eaten it by now. He was watching Kaa hypnotize Mowgli in a video of the song, ‘Trust In Me’ when he heard a knock on the door. “Timid, are you okay?”, Flippy asked. He then opened the door and walked in with a box of tissues. “Oh, I’m fine Grandpa.”, Timid replied. “I just wanted to say... I’m sorry I snapped at you back there.”, said Flippy, “I thought I was going to flip out when I saw that milk spill, and I didn’t want you to be in the kitchen if I did.” “That’s okay, Grandpa.”, Timid replied. “You need a hug?”, Flippy asked, opening his arms. “I never turn one down.”, Timid replied. The chinchilla and his grandfather then shared a hug. “I saved your doughnut for you too.”, Flippy said, taking out the half eaten long john with chocolate frosting. “You didn’t eat it?”, Timid asked. “Oh no,”, said Flippy, I’m allergic to chocolate.” Later, while Timid and Flippy were eating lunch, turkey and cheese sandwiches toasted by a tabletop grill, Flippy got a phone call. “Hello?”, he said. Chortle spoke on the other end. “What?”, said Flippy. More speaking. “Arlette’s in the hospital? What happened?!” Chortle spoke again. “She fell out of the second story window?! How?!”, said Flippy. Chortle spoke again. “Well, Okay...”, Flippy said, “We’ll come visit her. Goodbye.” He then hung up. “Arlette’s been hurt?!”, said Timid, standing up. “Yeah, apparently she fell out of the second story window.”, said Flippy. They then got into his Jeep and drove to the hospital. They went up to Arlette’s room to find Arlette unconscious in the bed with her head wrapped up in bandages and also to be greeted by the rest of Timid’s family (with the exception of Ticktock and Candy-Heart, who were still out of town and had to be Face-Timed in) as well as Arlette’s boyfriend, and Timid’s close friend, Blowers. “So what’s the diagnosis?”, Timid asked after everyone had done their greetings. “Well,”, said Sniffles, who at that point was a doctor, “Arlette has sustained a bad head injury and will be in a coma for a while. Other than that, she’ll be fine.” “So what exactly happened to her?”, asked Blowers, worried. “We don’t really know.”, said Chortle, “Our neighbors on either side, Comet and Souffle both saw her jump out of her bedroom window and fall on the driveway, but we don’t know why it happened.” “Might be something to ask her when she recovers.”, said Flippy. “How long will it take for her to recover?”, asked Ricky. “It’ll take at least two weeks.”, said Sniffles. Blowers gave the family some free cupcakes as consolation for the disaster. After Timid and Flippy had returned home, they decided to settle down and do some reading and phone internet surfing respectively. After a while of doing that, Timid’s stomach growled. “Sounds like someone’s hungry.”, said Flippy. “Yeah, I am pretty hungry.”, Timid replied. “Whaddya say we go somewhere for dinner?”, Flippy asked. “Yeah, I’d like that.”, said Timid. “And I know just the place!”, said Flippy. “What did you have in mind?”, Timid asked. “I was thinking we could go to The Brick Wall Bar and Steakhouse.”, said Flippy, “It’s one of my favorite places and I think you’ll like it too.” “Sure, let’s give it a try!”, said Timid. So they hopped into Flippy’s Jeep and drove to the restaurant. When they got there, Timid recognized the other patrons as military people pretty quickly. ‘A while restaurant full of military people, I don’t see what could possibly go wrong...”, Timid thought. He and Flippy were seated in a very comfortable booth and told their waiter would be with them shortly. Timid was pleasantly surprised to see who their waiter was. “Um, hi my name is Undercover, and I’ll be your server today...”, said the silver meerkat. “Undercover?”, Timid asked, “Is that you?” “Yep, it’s me.”, Undercover replied. “How are you doing, man?”, Timid asked. “Oh, I’m not doing so bad.”, said Undercover. “Grandpa, this is my friend, Undercover. He has PTSD and a flipped side just like you.”, Timid said. “Well hi Undercover, it’s nice to meet you.”, said Flippy, shaking his hand. “It’s nice to meet someone with a similar problem to me.”, said Undercover, “I don’t feel quite as lonely now. So can I get you guys anything to drink?” “Could I have a lemonade?”, Timid asked. “Coffee for me.”, said Flippy. “Okay, I’ll get that started for you guys.”, said Undercover, and left to get their drinks. “So... How’s life?”, Timid asked while he and grandfather looked through the menu. “Oh, it’s good,”, said Flippy, “Not much has happened to flip me out since the mailbox yesterday.” “That’s good.”, said Timid. “I’ve also been doing some yoga lately.”, said Flippy. “Oh cool!”, said Timid, “I love yoga! Does it help you at all?” “Yeah, it’s very relaxing.”, Flippy replied, “And it keeps me fit too. So what do you think you’re going to get?” “I think I’ll get this Queensland Chicken, Shrimp, and Lobster Pasta.”, said Timid, loving its description of three of his favorite meats on a bed of fettuccini pasta tossed in a creamy Parmesan sauce. “What are you going to get?”, Timid asked. “I think I’ll get my usual chicken and steak philly sandwich.”, he replied. “Sounds delicious.”, said Timid. Soon, they ordered their food and eventually after, Undercover brought it out to them. Timid’s pasta was quite zesty and he had to take breaks between bites. “Timid, is that too spicy for you?”, Flippy asked. “No, it’s just right.”, Timid replied and took another swig of lemonade. A little bit later, Timid had eaten all his pasta as well as the the French onion soup he got with it, and the side of fries he ordered with it and still had room left. Flippy had eaten half his philly sandwich and was poking at his fries. “You wouldn’t happen to still be hungry, would you?”, Flippy asked Timid. “Yeah, I think so.”, said Timid. “Would you like the rest of my fries?”, Flippy asked. “Yeah! Thanks Grandpa!”, said Timid. “No problem, Timid.”, said Flippy. “You guys ready for the bill?”, asked Undercover. “Yeah,”, said Flippy, “and could I get a box for this?”, he asked, referring to his sandwich. “Sure you can.”, said Undercover. When Undercover came back with the check and Flippy’s box, Timid reached into his pocket and found that he had a fiver. “This is all I have.”, said Timid, “You could use it toward the bill if you want.” “Oh no, Timid, my treat!”, said Flippy taking out his credit card and putting it in a pocket with the receipt. Suddenly, Timid didn’t feel so good. “I-I need to use the bathroom...”, said Timid. “It’s right past the bar down the hall.”, Flippy said. “Thanks Grandpa.”, said Timid and made his way to the men’s room. When Timid had come back to the table, Flippy was in a pretty heated debate with another patron, a red baboon. “The Weaponized Animal Regiment was the toughest war America ever fought!”, Flippy was saying. “Hah!”, said the baboon, “It’s got nothing on World War Two!” “Ho! Hoho!”, said Flippy, “Try being put in a cage in red water and being lowered underneath said water while spears are being pointed at you!”, said Flippy, “Then talk to me about which war is the worst!” “Grandpa, I think we should get out of here...”, said Timid scaredly. “Try being gassed!”, said the baboon, “Then you’d see which war was really the toughest!” “Ha!”, another patron, an orange platypus joined in, “Desert Storm, now there was a gut wrencher!” “Oh please!”, said Flippy. In almost a second, the whole restaurant exploded into a big war debate. “Grandpa, I really think we should-“ “Quiet, Timid!”, bellowed Fliqpy, “I’ll kill you after I’ve killed all these war ignoranuses!” Timid recoiled in terror at the sound of Fliqpy’s voice and tears welled in his eyes. Soon Fliqpy was in full on brawl with all the other patrons, punching them, kicking them, and even smashing cups and plates on them. Timid started to look around for Undercover to see if he was alright, but his question was quickly answered when he saw that Undertaker had made an appearance and was whacking his opposing patrons with his umbrella and even stabbing them with it. At this point, Timid got out his iPhone to call his parents. But practically a split second later, Fliqpy ripped it from his hand and heaved it across the restaurant to where Undertaker was as if it were a grenade. Timid wasn’t about to go where Undertaker was, so he went and hid under the nearest table. His heart was beating like a bouncy ball being bounced on the kitchen floor by Toothy. He didn’t know what to do. The big bar fight was showing no signs of slowing down. “Hey, you animals-“, Lumpy the bartender yelled, trying to stop it, but then a pool ball was thrown at him, it hit him in the cranium, and just like that, he was unconscious. Timid supposed he could try to talk some sense into Fliqpy. Timid really didn’t think it would work, but what choice did he have? Knees shaky, Timid picked himself up from under the table. He then approached Fliqpy. “Grandpa!”, said Timid, “Please! I know you’re still in there! Please snap out of it! I love you...” “Why that’s sweet, Timid.”, said Fliqpy, “I think I’ll stop... If it’ll make you happy...” “Y-you mean it?”, Timid asked. Tears were forming in his eyes again, but this time for a better reason. “Yes.”, said Fliqpy, “For you, my grandson... NOT!” He then proceeded to punch Timid across the restaurant. “OW!”, yelled Timid. “Your Grandpa is not here anymore...”, said Fliqpy, “It’s only me, Fliqpy!” Timid was shocked. He’d honesty thought that his crazy plan had worked, but apparently not. Timid’s mind raced. He picked up a plate and threw it in Fliqpy’s face. “WHAT THE F**K?!”, Fliqpy barked, “I’ll paint the walls of this place with your blood, you worthless little sh**!” Timid ran to the other end of the restaurant as if he were running the 150 yard dash and hid under the last table. Timid was now hyperventilating and planned to remain here until the bar fight was over. Never had we wished more that Starlight was with him than he did now. If Starlight had been there, he’d have blasted Fliqpy with fire, thunder, whatever he chose, and they’d be out of there and on their way home. But he wasn’t. Timid couldn’t even call his parents because his phone was on the other side of the restaurant and he didn’t want to go out to get it. After a while of the fight still going strong, Timid started to have another idea. Whenever he was feeling very scared, either his parents, or one of his siblings would gently pet him on the back, the same way one would pet a cat, and it always made him feel much better. He saw Undertaker’s feet wandering by the table he was hiding under. Timid snuck up behind Undertaker and started petting him. “There there, Undercover.”, Timid said. By the way Undertaker was starting to calm down, Timid could tell it was working. “It’s okay, now.”, Undertaker was now gone. “T-Timid?”, said Undercover, “What happened?” “No time to explain!”, said Timid, “Gotta do something first!” He snuck up behind Fliqpy and started petting him. “There there, Grandpa.”, said Timid, petting him, “It’s not the war anymore...” Fliqpy began to calm down. “Don’t worry, it’s okay.”, said Timid. Fliqpy was then gone and Flippy was back. “W-What happened?”, Flippy asked. “Y-you guys kinda flipped out...”, said Timid. “We made quite a mess...”, said Undercover, looking around. “Don’t worry,”, said Timid, “We’ll help you clean up.” “You mean it?”, asked Undercover. “Yeah, of course we’ll help you!”, said Flippy. So for a while, the three swept up the remains of dishes and glasses, mopped up the blood of Fliqpy and Undertaker’s victims, and set chairs and tables back into their proper positions, until the restaurant was looking good as new. “Thanks for your help.”, said Undercover. “Oh, no problem.”, said Flippy, “Always happy to help.” He and Timid then proceeded to go home. “Thanks for helping me back there...”, Flippy said when they had gotten home. “Oh, it was my pleasure.”, said Timid. “I think I’ll go to bed.”, Flippy said, yawning. “Okay Grandpa, good night.”, said Timid. “Don’t forget to turn the lights off when you go to bed.”, Flippy said and then proceeded to go to bed. Nothing really happened the rest of the night. The next morning, Timid awoke to sunlight pouring into the window after a nightmare free sleep. He felt well rested enough, so he decided he’d get up and lounge in the living room with his phone for a while. He was watching videos from his favorite YouTube channel, Wassabi Productions, when Flippy entered the living room. “Good morning, Grandpa.”, said Timid. “Good morning, Timid.”, Flippy replied. “Um...”, said Timid, “Are you feeling okay? After last night?” “Oh yeah, I’m perfectly fine now.”, said Flippy, “Thanks for asking. So how about I make breakfast?” “Sure!”, said Timid, “How about some of yesterday’s eggs?” “I can do that.”, said Flippy. After breakfast, Timid and his grandfather sat talking while watching TV, and after they’d had lunch in the form of a frozen pizza that Flippy made with the oven, there was a knock on the door. Flippy answered it to reveal that Timid’s parents had arrived to pick him up. “Hi son!”, said Brainy. “Hi dad!”, Timid replied and they shared a hug. “I see you took good care of him!”, Chortle said. “Yep, I sure did!”, said Flippy, “Didn’t I, Timid?” “Yep, you sure did!”, said Timid. “You got your stuff together?”, Chortle asked. Timid went to get his overnight bag and backpack. “Well dad, it was nice to see you again.”, said Brainy, “I suppose we should get out of your hair now.” “Well alright.”, said Flippy, “Take care!” “You too!”, said Timid. They then got into the car. “So you had fun with your Grandpa?”, Chortle asked. “Yeah, I did!”, said Timid, “He’s very kind. When he’s not flipped at least.” “Did he ever flip?”, Brainy asked. “Only once.”, said Timid, “He would’ve other times too, but he made every effort to fight it.” “See?”, said Brainy, “You’re Grandpa isn’t so scary!” “You know, you’re right...”, said Timid. Deaths * None Injuries * Rive is slapped in the face by Ricky with his big beaver tail * Rive is hit in the face by rocks shot from Toothy's slingshot * Rive is tramples by a stampede of bulls summoned by Starlight * Timid gets his arms scratched up by Flippy's bushes * Timid gets a glass splinter from a broken coffee mug * Timid gets punched across The Brick Wall Bar and Steakhouse by Fliqpy. Trivia * This is the debut episode of Snug, Alec, Ticktock, Ricky, and Blowers. * This episode is Timid's first starring role. * Arlette’s injury in this episode teases another episode planned by Timid-And-Toothy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths